The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus such as a copier and, more particularly, relates to an image recording apparatus in which edit operations can be performed easily. Recent models of image recording apparatus, such as a copier, are equipped with a microcomputer to exploit enhanced control technologies and image data processing technologies. With such technologies, various editing functions including "coloring" and "color conversion" can be realized. During "coloring", a means capable of setting positions, such as a digitizer, is used to designate a closed area depicted in a document or to set a rectangular area in a document image while, at the same time, a color is designated for filling the closed area of interest with the designated color. During "color conversion", a digitizer or some other suitable means is used to set a rectangular area on a document and, at the same time, a color is designated, whereby the color of characters in the rectangular area of interest is changed from black to the designated color.
One of the problems with conventional image . recording apparatus having editing functions is its difficulty of operation. For example, in the "coloring" process as an an operator must designate both an area and a color. This problem is particularly significant when filling several associated closed areas with different colors as in the case of dividing a circle graph into several areas which are to be filled with different colors, e.g., five to seven colors. When color such a circle graph, it is not enough simply to arrange several colors. It is also desirable to arrange colors that are most effective, for example, colors that are easily distinguished or perceived. However, determining such color combination can be difficult and cumbersome for ordinary users. A further problem is that if there are many colors to be arranged, a user has to remember the colors he has already designated. If he forgets the colors he has already designated he will eventually use the same color again, so that it is no longer possible to distinguish those areas which he intended to be clearly differentiated from one another.
The following problems also occur in conventional image recording apparatus having editing functions. It is common to underline a portion of a document to which one wishes to draw attention. However, since conventional apparatus have color conversion capability, the title or subtitle of a document or its important portion can also be converted from black characters to red ones. Specifically, titles, for example, characters can be rendered conspicuous by displaying them against a red background. By making use of these various editing means, an image recording apparatus having editing functions is capable of emphasizing those portions which are to be emphasized. However, it should be considered that in some cases the degree of emphasis varies from one portion to another. For example, a text may include three kinds of portions to be emphasized at different levels of emphasis. In such a case, it is extremely difficult for ordinary users to make a decision as to which edit process is desirable as a first level (i.e., strongest) emphasis and which edit processes are desirable for second and third level emphasis. Furthermore, if a document to be copied contains many pages, the edit processes to be applied for attaining the respective levels of emphasis have to be consistent for the whole document and, to this end, a user must remember, by taking notes or by some other method, which edit process was applied to the portion that requires the first level emphasis and which edit processes were applied to the portions that require the second and third level emphasis. This can be a cumbersome task.